SCP-750-KO
Item #: SCP-750-KO Object Class: Keter Special Containment Procedure: SCP-750-KO is to be contained in room HT-021-R, which is of a rectangular shape consisting of lead, steel, and titanium. It is 3m wide, 4m long and 3m high. A lighting fixtures capable of emitting light of about 10,000 candela or more should be placed throughout the facility and should be continuously operated by an automatic power supply system. An EFN-111 electromagnetic system with a radius of 6 m and a height of 2.3 m should be placed around HT-021-R at a distance of 10 m from the relevant room. The EFN-111 electromagnetic system is to be maintained in "Low" mode in normal situations and is to be set to "High" mode if a breach event occurs. All personnel are strictly forbidden from accessing SCP-750-KO and must have a clearance level of 3 or higher. When SCP-750-KO causes any anomalous events or any Group of Interest Members are discovered, personnel are to report to MTF Gamma-13 ("Asimov's Lawbringers"), which is deployed near room Z-229 or Dr. Lee Sung Bin, head of section I-3, Site 222K. Description: SCP-750-KO is a military humanoid unit which stands at 1.96 m tall and weights 160 kg. The subject has an exoskeleton and an endoskeleton structure, and the endoskeleton is connected to a gas mask made of a steel-like metal. The gas mask can turn all forms of gas into electrical energy and supply it to subject through the endoskeleton. SCP-750-KO's exoskeleton consists of steel, silver, copper and stainless steel, whilst the endoskeleton consists of aluminum, silver and copper. The molecular structure of the exoskeleton and endoskeleton have an artificial lattice form. The head of SCP-750-KO has the phrase "W-222" engraved on it. In addition the subject has a symbol of "Schutzstaffel" on its right wrist, and the logo of "Anderson Robotics" and "Marshall, Carter, and Dark Ltd" on its left ankle. SCP-750-KO's arms, shoulders, and left side of its head have the following devices installed: * Shoulders - The inside of the shoulders contains a substance that can cause heart attacks and the erasure of memories. The substance has fluidity and the main causes of the substances affects, heart attacks and memory erasure, is still unidentified. SCP-750-KO can administer the substance through the thumb, the middle finger, and the pinkie finger. In addition, When the supply of the substance is exhausted, it begins to be produced in the endoskeleton. * Arms - About 300 special bullets made by Anderson Robotics are located inside of each arm. The bullets are 30 caliber, and the muzzle velocity is about 1300 m/s. The subject can shoot bullets through its Index finger and ring finger. When the ammunition has been exhausted, it begins to be produced in the endoskeleton. In addition, when a bullet is shot, the sound produced is recorded at less than 5 dB. * Left side of the head - A button with a radius of 5 cm, consisting of silver and copper can be found on its left side of the head. The button produces a second exoskeleton around the subject's normal exoskeleton. This second exoskeleton has a molecular structure similar to carbon nano-tubes, and provides immunity to nearly all forms of attacks and explosive weapons. 8th SS-cavalry division "Florian Geyer" photographed during World War II. At the front, SCP-750-KO is leading the unit. The endoskeleton of SCP-750-KO has a power production facility that can transform its electrical output into kinetic energy. The subject can run at an average speed of 50 m per second through the use of this power production facility. The subject also has an internal device that allows it to become transparent. This transparency can be continued for up to two weeks, however, the subject can deactivate it whenever it wants. SCP-750-KO can also feel heat or cold depending on external sources of pain or the temperature of macro-environment, This was confirmed to occur on all of skeletons except for the second exoskeleton, although no nervous system or similar devices existed inside of the subject. The cause of the phenomenon is currently unknown. SCP-750-KO has a strong adverse reaction to light, greater than a steady luminescence. As the high intensity discharge shut-off system in the subject, which is attached to objects recognition device to protect and supervise Marshall, Carter, and Dark Ltd's facilities, was damaged by The Chaos Insurgency during the suppression event in 2003, The high intensity discharge shut-off system is vulnerable to serious damage through the visual recognition device, if the system is exposed to light higher than about 10,000 candelas. The first time SCP-750-KO discovered by foundation's network was during a conflict between two groups of interest in Gwangyang-si and Jeollanam-do in South korea during 2003. At the time of deployment, The Chaos Insurgency and Anderson Robotics members were engaged in a conflict, and SCP-750-KO was discovered by MTF Gamma-13 ("Asimov's Lawbringers") which was deployed to quell the conflict between the two groups of interest. Two Anderson Robotics members were arrested at the scene, and four additional documents that related to SCP-750-KO were collected.